First
by Dark-Kumineko
Summary: Sasori and her twin Rainna OC are going to what they think is a bookstore party type thing with Hidan and Sasuke. Oh, how wrong they are. Rape. PeinOC Itasaso


**I AM SOOOOOOO EXCITED!!!! I came up with this idea and just had to right it down. Ukes are girls and semes are normal, because the Akatsuki ukes would be great girls. My OC is taking the place of Konan. The ukes will have the same name are before.**

**~Warning~ There will be some bad scenes that will be marked. Those you should read, because the others scenes wouldn't really make sense. **

**Ukes are:**

**Sasori-short messy hair like in the anime pale skin, brown/red eyes that are normal half lidded **

**an 12****th**** grader=17 and a half**

**Rainna- OC twin of Sasori, long hair wore to bottom, pale skin, silver eyes**

**11****th**** grader=17 and a half**

**Other:**

**Itachi- 19 and a half**

**Sasuke-18**

**Hidan-12****th**** grader=18**

**Pein-21**

Rainna sighed as she talked to Tobi in the last period of the school day. She liked Tobi -she was really nice- but sometimes she just wanted to left alone.

"Rainna? Are you listening to me? Hello?" Tobi asked waving her hand in front of Ranna face.

"Huh? Oh … Sorry Sasuke," Rainna sighed again. Tobi couldn't understand that Rainna's problem. She had never kissed anyone at all. Tobi could care less about what everyone thought of her. That much was clear when you looked at her. She had short spiky hair and wore a loose fitting rainbow tie-dye shirt and faded light blue jeans with huge holes were you could see her knees. Tobi left eye was always covered in bandages and she was of the Sharingan clan which is a sub clan of the great Uchiha clan.

Rainna was different from Tobi as night is different from day. Rainna was shy and silent, Tobi wasn't. Rainna liked art and books while Tobi as hyper and crazy.

The only thing noticeable about her was her dark red/brown hair, but all the rest of her blended in.

Rainna was wearing a black baby tee that had a silver upside down star in the middle and black camo cargo pants on, drab and boring and gray in all meanings of the word.

The bell rang for the end of school but Rainna couldn't tell you one thing about what was said she was to into the sea of self pity she'd been in all day.

Sighing once again Rainna walked to her locker alone. Her twin was already there. They both should have been 11th grader but Sasori skipped a grade.

Sasori was dressed similar to her, but her black top had fake blood splatter on it and her hair was short and her eyes brown/red. But they had the same petite figure with an a good sized bust and bottom.

Both liked art and were mostly silent. Sasori was talking to Deidara; her best friend. Deidara wore a baby blue tee that stood out against black short and her shiny blonde hair that hung to her back and covered one blue eye.

"Oi, Rainna-chan do you want to come over to my house? We can play my new video game and you come see my awesome new painting!" Deidara said smiling as she noticed Rainna.

"No, Grandma Chiyo wants us home right away," Rainna said smiling as her got her messenger bag out of her locker.

"Mmm K. See ya later." And with that Deidara left.

Most of the school had gone already so the hallways were empty. Rainna sighing and leaned down against the lockers thinking about the fight Sasori and Grandma had had.

It was after diner and Rainna had already retired to her room. She had just finished a really hard drawing and was going to the kitchen to get something to celebrate, when she heard raised voices. Sitting on the stairs Rainna strained to hear clearly. There were the voices of Chiyo and Sasori but she couldn't make out want they said. She debated going and asking what was wrong but she decided to let then handle it and went back to her room.

"Umm, Sasori, you and grandma, what were you fighting about?" Rainna asked looking to the tile flooring with her hair hiding her eyes from view.

Sasori looked up surprised that Ranna noticed. "Er, well, Rainna I want to move out of Grandma's house. With you of course—get our own jobs and place. Or have Grandma sent money or something like that. You know? I don't want to be in her bosom." Sasori said nervously. Rainna had quite a temper.

Rainna remained silent as she started to walk down to the front doors.

"Oi! Rainna? What do you say? Please don't be mad. I just--." Sasori said hating the fact that she got Ranna so upset. "Hey. Hidan asked us to go to a bookstore/party thing. Want to go?" Sasori asked. Hidan was the boy Rainna was crushing on, it should make her happy.

"Hai!" Ranna said beaming at her twin. Sasori sighed with relief Rainna was not meant to be sad.

--------later---------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is the place?" Rainna asked Sasori. They were waiting on a street corner in a part of town they didn't know. Hidan said he and a couple older friends were coming and to look for the silver car.

"They should hurry up!" Sasori growled. "That baka Hidan knows I hate waiting!"

"They they are!" Rainna shouted as a shiny silver car pulled up with tinted windows. Hidan rolled down the window and winked at the twins. "Lookin' f-in' hot ladies," he whistled those they were wearing the same thing as when they were at school.

"Come on it." Hidan said unlocking the doors. Sasuke Uchiha, Hidan's best friend, was in the passenger seat told Sasori and Rainna to get in the back.

The dark leather seats were very comfortable and Sasori and Rainna soon found themselves falling asleep.

Sasuke and Hidan smirked at each other. "This was too easy. Those girls don't know caution if it bite hem on the butt," Hidan said grinning as he left town.

"We finally get a reward for all the hard work we did building the hideout," Sasuke said getting out 2 syringes filled with clear liquid.

"You can drug 'em now," Hidan said focusing on the road.

Unbuckling Sasuke slowly slid into the back and strattled Rainna. Slowly waking up Rainna stared at Sasuke. "Nighty night," he whispered in a tone that sent shivers down her spine. Quickly before she could wake up Sasori Sasuke put the syringe in the crook of her elbow and pushed in the plunger.

Rainna fall limp under him as the sedative took affect. Sasori was blinking her eyes still half asleep. Quickly Sasuke drugged her too.

"Now," said Hidan with a predatory smirk, "the fun begins."

**CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
